prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Station7
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 (28 October 2009 to 18 June 2010) *Archive 2 (18 June 2010 to 26 July 2010) about you hi my friend how old are you? where are you from? user kamran.mazaheri and Kamyar mazaheri hi no I'm not.he is my brother.we are twins. trust me I avow this is his second language(Persian) and it means hi my brother what risk is an phrase in his language.that means how do you do? Of course we are born in Iran but we went to U.S after we born.got it? all right Blog Post I cant find that post and could you put This user has over 200 edits on my userpage since I dont know how to do that. reply of question no I don't know.but I think one of users on your computer like you changed the setting of windows language.one more possibility is one hacker did hack your computer. thank god be success bye yeah no shut up what do you mean? I love edit wiki pages. I have to go bye Hey Hey Station, I requested a spotlight in Wikia, I'm waiting to see if they accept my request. Well, what can I do for now? --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Matias))))]] ~ Talk Avatar Wiki 23:43, July 27, 2010 (UTC) all right. but I can't understand what do you mean. I'm so sorry.I'm really sorry.I 'm distraction.please delete the two pics. that's ok.you can joking with me.you're friendly and I like you.maybe it's for new girl;) my brother is playing play station 3. sure hi sir! what did you write on your user page.you wrote your new name is sir by me.are you jocking right?you're friendly and jocundity .but I can't understand.you maked me blush.bad friend;) (jock) sure :) I wanna bow and kiss your hand I'm glad that you like it.;) but don't write that on your user page :) thanks sir lol.I must respect you cuz you're older than me.I love you.you're so kind.please let's be best friends. hahaha.I love girls too.I have to go now.I have to greet my girlfriend.bye If I can upload any more images and videos and edit any wiki pages tell me. even if it was in 24 wiki. please add my name to your user page ;) thank you sir,bye If I can upload any more images and videos and edit any wiki pages tell me. even if it was in 24 wiki. please add my name to your user page ;) thank you sir,bye simpleton simpleton simpleton simpleton simpleton I don't think you have girlfriend. if did I tell something that they're bad tell me I did understand!aha! I'm so sorry I just...I just leave a message on my friend's talk page. It's wrong yeah I'm enjoying editing this wiki Help Hey Robert could you ask user Samnous to help me to change desing on Hitman wikia?Thundergamer 17:21, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure thingThundergamer 07:36, August 3, 2010 (UTC) hi Robert. I have a question. are you adminator on this wiki? you're welcome.it's my responsibility.about the links I'm sorry I will fix them soon.can I be adminator?how? sure thanks how I can delete a link on Category??? thanks my brother said please unblock me sir! he avows cuz he........ I have a question but I can't ask you.I blush. if you know what 's that? hear????I don't call you :) but..... I just ask...... what's your e-mail address?I wanna add you on AOL or gmail or yahoo or windows live(hotmail or msn) or skype and more. my brother said yeah and I mean google mail. please give me your e-mail address my brother wanna edit I wanna edit and I wanna be admin in this wiki sure all right hahaha Thank's a lot sir please give your e-mail address to me. :( yeah tell me please answer you just tell me that it's not busy and..... well.....???? please keep moving(go on) please give your e-mail address to me. nothing:( I wanna chat I can't find. please send the link hi I have to blush? Is there any problem with me?yes I copy that.but it's not crime.I will do it again.I will be admin.please give me a reason and I'll stop that.you can't block me.you are JOBBERY.I complain you.by the way you aren't success in wikia in the future But if I see again something that's against the rules?what do you mean exactly? If I can help you with something tell me. sir..cuz you talked me on my brother's talkpage he's on the net.he's chating and checking some websites new users are stink and bad.tell me who is best at this wiki?first u and second me.it's the truth.I'm too angry than before.you gave me 3 chances.you are misuse.I said I'll complain u.I don't know how to use templates.in an other word...go fuck yourself Wikia Hey Robert I would just ask you if it would be ok to make wiki in serbian language.What do you think?Thundergamer 13:00, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I meaned new wiki of course not this one.Thundergamer 13:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC)